outlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Olivia Pearsall
) |Marital= Married |Alias=*Livy |Title = |Gender= Female |Height= |Hair= Blonde |Eyes= |Skin= |Nuclear=*Harold Grey (cousin/guardian) |Spouse = *Malcolm Stubbs (m. 1757) |Children=*Cromwell Stubbs (son) *Charlotte Stubbs (daughter) † *Seraphina Stubbs (daughter) |Extended=*Benedicta Stanley (aunt) *Minerva Grey (cousin-by-marriage) *John Grey (cousin) *"The Old One" Stubbs (father-in-law) *Melissa Stubbs (sister-in-law) *See Grey Family (cousins) |Occupation= House Wife |Clan= Grey |Nationality= English |Religion=Anglican |private=true|brotherhood=true|book other=Besieged (mentioned only) |Actor = |Seasons = }} Olivia Pearsall Stubbs is the orphaned cousin of Lord John Grey and Harold Grey, Duke of Pardloe. She was Hal's ward for ten years, and lived in her aunt Benedicta's house in Jermyn Street. She is the wife of Malcolm Stubbs and mother of Cromwell Stubbs. Personal History Following the deaths of her parents Olivia was placed into the care of her maternal cousin Harold Grey who is head of the Grey Family. She grew up in her Aunt Benedicta Grey's house in Jermyn Street. Following her sixteenth birthday Hal betrothed her to his friend Joseph Trevelyan, a prominent Cornish business man. Before the wedding could take place the engagement was terminated. Though not to wallow long in this sadness Olivia had secretly been courting Malcolm Stubbs and with consent of her cousin John Grey the two married. The two welcomed a son, Cromwell Stubbs, during her aunt's wedding in 1758. Lord John Series ''Lord John and the Private Matter ''Lord John and the Brotherhood of the Blade On February 27, 1758, Olivia gives birth to her first child in the parish church of Westminster Abbey during her aunt's wedding. Her cousin, John, and John's new stepbrother Percy Wainwright help deliver the child in a stairwell beneath the organ gallery. Personality Physical Appearance Relationships Joseph Trevelyan= Joseph Trevelyan agreed to become betrothed to his good friend Harold Grey's cousin and ward Olivia Pearsall due to the fact that his lover Maria Mayrhofer refused to leave her husband. If he had thought there was a chance Maria would leave Reinhardt he would never have agreed to the marriage. The betrothal was of convince more than love and Trevelyan intended to not end his affair with Maria after marrying Olivia. When Lord John Grey approached him insisting the betrothal be terminated due to Trevelyan being poxed Trevelyan requested three days to come up with a reasonable reason to call of the wedding that would save both him and Olivia face. The time he asked for was just for time to flee the country with his lover. Following the death of Reinhardt Trevelyan married Maria and took her away by sea to India. He explains to Lord John that word would come back that he had died at sea, this eliminating Olivia of being thought of as jilted by her fiancee and making her free to marry someone else of good standing. |-|Malcolm Stubbs= During the final plannings of her wedding to Joseph Trevelyan Olivia met Malcolm Stubbs and the two secretly courted. When Joseph went missing and the wedding was called off Malcolm sought the approval of Lord John Grey, who in the absence of Harold Grey was head of the Grey Family, for them to marry. Wishing for his cousin to be happy and knowing that soon Stubbs, like he, would be shipped out agreed to the union. The two welcomed a son, Cromwell Stubbs, during her aunt's wedding in 1758. Olivia remains unaware that while her husband was in Quebec he had an affair with an Indian woman resulting in an illegitimate son, John Cinnamon. Name *'Olivia''' is a name first used in this spelling by for a character in his comedy 'Twelfth Night' (1602). Shakespeare may have based it on Oliver or Oliva, or perhaps directly on the Latin word oliva meaning "olive".Behind the Name: Olivia - accessed 06 July 2016 **'Oliver' is from Olivier, a Norman French form of a Germanic name such as Alfher or an Old Norse name such as Áleifr (Olaf).Behind the Name: Oliver - accessed 06 July 2016 Alfher is a Germanic name composed of the elements alf "elf" and hari "army, warrior",Behind the Name: Alfher - accessed 06 July 2016 while Olaf is from the Old Norse name Áleifr meaning "ancestor's descendant", derived from the elements anu "ancestor" and leifr "descendant".Behind the Name: Olaf - accessed 06 July 2016 **'Oliva' is a Late Latin name meaning "olive".Behind the Name: Oliva - accessed 06 July 2016 *'Pearsall' is a habitational name from Pearshall in Staffordshire.Ancestry: Pearsall - accessed 06 July 2016 *'Stubbs' it is possibly a topographical but is usually locational deriving from the village of 'Stubbs' near Pontefract in the West Riding of Yorkshire, and virtually all the early name recordings are found in this area. The origin is from the word stybb and this refers to an area of ground covered by tree stumps, probably following a forest fire. The name later was applied as a nickname to people of short and/or stocky build.Surname Database: Stubbs - accessed 05 July 2016 Trivia *Had a stubborn but amiable bulldog named Alfred. References Category:Characters Category:18th century characters Category:Characters in the Lord John series Category:Characters in The Private Matter Category:Characters in The Brotherhood of the Blade Category:English characters Category:Protestant characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters in Besieged Category:Female characters